<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginger and Blue by Reyna1025</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422344">Ginger and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna1025/pseuds/Reyna1025'>Reyna1025</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna1025/pseuds/Reyna1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxie Ortiz is living the normal life any teenager has until she turns 15. She receives her soulmate headphones that allow her to communicate with her soulmate by music, speaking or listening. She thinks everything is okay until that very night, she travels to a world she never knew was real. </p>
<p>This idea is from all of those TikToks of people using headphones to communicate. This is not an original idea I just thought I should make a fanfiction with this concept as it is such a good idea. </p>
<p>Started: October 27th, 2020<br/>Ended: ???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Story Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue's P.O.V</p><p>"Blue wake up!" Kyle, my twin yelled from down my spiral staircase.</p><p>I sat up, remembering what today was. I climbed out of my bay window bed and smiled to myself. I grabbed my glasses from off my desk and slid them on. I threw my ombré blue hair into a messy bun as I walked to my closet. I opened my closet door and grabbed a white and blue stripped crop top. I walked over to my drawers and opened one, pulling out black ripped jeans. I grabbed my undergarments and walked down my spiral staircase. I knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a response. I opened the door and turned on the shower. I quickly stripped and jumped in. I hummed 'The Fun In Life' by Elton Castee as I washed through my hair. About ten minutes later I climbed out of the shower and dried off. I put on my clothes quickly and braided my hair into two French braids.</p><p>"Blue hurry up!" My 13 year old brother yelled from outside the door.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "What's today Jayce?"</p><p>"Happy birthday," Jayce laughed as he pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"Thanks Jay," I laughed also.</p><p>"Now move," Jayce shoved past me, "I gotta take a piss."</p><p>Jayce closed the door behind me and I ran up my spiral staircase throwing my pjs in the hamper. I grabbed my black vans and socks. I put on my socks and slid on my vans before grabbing my skateboard from my wall. I grabbed my backpack and quickly slid a rubix cube, my phone and charger into it. I threw it onto my shoulder, walked down the stairs and down the hall. I spotted Kyle in the dining room with two packages.</p><p>"They're here!" Kyle cheered.</p><p>"Happy birthday kids," Mom smiled as she came out of the kitchen with pancakes and syrup, "Not just any day your kids turn 15."</p><p>"Can we open our packages?" I asked as I propped my skateboard up against the wall and dropping my backpack next to it as well.</p><p>"Sure Blue," Mom nodded as she placed the pancakes and syrup in the middle of the table.</p><p>"One of those better be for me," Tyler laughed as he walked out of his room.</p><p>"Oh shush," Mom laughed.</p><p>I grabbed the box with my name and started opening the box. I pulled out package paper and then a pair of headphones and earbuds. I smile excitedly. I then grabbed the letter that was in the box as well.</p><p>
  <em>'Dear Roxie Ortiz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday! As you have reached the age of 15 I am pleased to give you, your soulmate headphones. With these headphones they act as everyday headphones, you can listen to music, call and talk to your friends and watch videos but whatever you do with these headphones, your soulmate will be able to hear you. You have the these two versions, headphones and earbuds. Use these wisely as you will also be able to communicate with your soulmate this way. Good luck and don't fuck it up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.Harris'</em>
</p><p>I unwrapped the earbuds and went over to my bag. I grabbed my phone and plugged them in. I sat back down at the table.</p><p>"Hello?" Kyle spoke into his earbuds mic.</p><p>There was silence before Kyle's face lit up, "It's Alex!"</p><p>"Why am I not surprised," I laughed, "Hello?"</p><p>Static.</p><p>"I hear static," I sighed.</p><p>"Don't be sad, it just means your soulmate doesn't have their headphones yet," Mom smiled apologetically.</p><p>I nodded. I took my earbuds out and ate breakfast quickly. I grabbed my skateboard and backpack.</p><p>"Don't forget your dance bag Blue!" Mom yelled.</p><p>"Crap," I laughed as I grabbed my dance bag from the side of the door before walking out.</p><p>I pressed play on my random songs playlist and smiled as 'Top of The World' by Greek Fire began playing. I dropped my skateboard and skated ahead.</p><p>'On top of the world. On top of it all, trying to feel invincible. Yeah ooh, yeah ooh. Dying on top of the world.'</p><p>We arrived at school and I picked up my skateboard. I waved goodbye to Kyle and walked to my locker seeing my brunette best friend standing there.</p><p>"Hey cutie," She smiled.</p><p>"Hey Lizzie," I smiled back.</p><p>"Happy birthday," She smirked as she pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"Thanks," I laughed.</p><p>I unlocked my locker and put my dance bag inside along with my skateboard.</p><p>"What's it like being 15?" Lizzie questioned, her eyes scanning over me like I'm someone she doesn't know.</p><p>"It's weird. My soulmate doesn't have headphones yet," I shrugged.</p><p>"Don't feel sad," Lizzie chuckled as she draped her arm around my shoulders as we walked to our first class, English with Ms.Kayser, "My soulmate doesn't have his either."</p><p>"Hey girls," Ama, a purple haired girl waved as she walked into English also, "Happy birthday Blue."</p><p>"Thanks Ama," I smiled.</p><p>"I can't wait for our lesson today," Ama squealed.</p><p>"Why's that?" I asked as Lizzie and I sat in our assigned seats in the back, for English.</p><p>"Remember?" Lizzie asked, "Ms.Kayser said since it's so close to Halloween we can watch The Nightmare Before Christmas."</p><p>"Aren't we also watching that during Yoga?" I questioned as I pulled out my earbuds and put my phone in my bag.</p><p>"Yeah. We can probably say we have work to do and go on our laptops," Lizzie suggested.</p><p>I nodded. I pulled out my rubix cube and mixed it up as the bell rang. Ms.Kayser started the movie and I smiled singing along.</p><p>"Boys and girls of every age," I sang, "Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"</p><p>"Come with us and you will see," Lizzie sang, "This our town of Halloween!"</p><p>By the time the song ended I solved the rubix cube. I tossed it to Lizzie and asked her to mix it up. I heard a vibration and pulled out my phone, placing it on my desk, the earbuds still connected. I unplugged the earbuds and tossed them in my bag. Lizzie handed me the rubix cube and we continued with the movie.</p><p>During yoga, Lizzie and I were both playing Sims 4 on our laptops as The Nightmare Before Christmas was playing. I grabbed my earbuds and plugged them into my phone. I put them into my ears and sighed as I hummed along to 'What's This'.</p><p><em>"Hello there,"</em> A voice with a British accent spoke.</p><p>My eyes went wide and I gulped, "Uh, hi."</p><p><em>"Are you my soulmate?"</em> The voice asked.</p><p>"I am," I chuckled, "How's your day?"</p><p><em>"My days good. A random owl delivered this device,"</em> The guy explained, <em>"How's your day been?"</em></p><p>"I just turned 15 today," I nodded, "And, owl? You mean like mail?"</p><p><em>"Yeah,"</em> The voice chuckled softly, <em>"And happy birthday."</em></p><p>"Thank you," I chuckled as a smile appeared on my face.</p><p><em>"What should I call you?"</em> The voice asked.</p><p>"I have blue hair," I shrugged.</p><p><em>"I'm a ginger,"</em> The voice spoke, <em>"I'll call you Blue."</em></p><p>"And I'll call you Ginger," I smiled.</p><p>"Hey," Our teacher snapped.</p><p>"I got to go," I sighed, "I'll try and talk later."</p><p><em>"Alright love,"</em> Ginger chuckled.</p><p>I unplugged my earbuds and put them away. I put my phone away and sighed. School went by quickly and I arrived home from dance around 10pm.</p><p>"You hungry Blue?" Mom asked.</p><p>"I'll just have a granola bar before bed," I shrugged, "I'm exhausted."</p><p>Mom sighed and handed me the granola bar. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before going up to my room. I ate the granola bar before scrolling through TikTok for a while. I locked my phone and soon fell asleep.</p><p>I woke up in a strange place. I looked around and next to me was Lizzie.</p><p>"Lizzie?" I asked, "Where are we?"</p><p>"I don't know," Lizzie shrugged, "Looks like a castle."</p><p>I looked in front of me and scanned the door. Something seems weird about this place. The doors opened automatically and we looked into the room in front of us.</p><p>"No way."</p><p>Fred's P.O.V</p><p>"Blimey Fred," Ron gasped, "Was that your soulmate?"</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded, "But why me? No one else here has a soulmate."</p><p>"The muggle device makes this even weirder," George chuckled as he picked up the device.</p><p>"So Hermione," I smirked as I slid down the table and handed her the muggle device, "Do you know about this soulmate thing?"</p><p>"Well this is what the note says that came with the device," Hermione explained, "'Dear Fred Weasley. I am writing to you as your soulmate has turned to the age of 15. She is not from your world and is here to help you through your life. Don't push her away, she's there to help. J.Harris.'"</p><p>"So she could be a witch but could also be a muggle?" I questioned.</p><p>Hermione nodded and went back to her book. After lunch finished George and I went to the library to study for an upcoming potions test. Did I say study? I meant planning our next prank. I casually had one earbud in while George and I whispered.</p><p><em>"Harry goes to Hogwarts, he meets Ron and Hermione. McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor. Draco is a daddy's boy, Quirrell becomes unemployed. The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore,"</em> Blue sang from the earbuds.</p><p>"What?" I chuckled, "How do you know Harry?"</p><p><em>"Ron breaks his wand, now Ginny's gone, and Harry's in mortal danger. Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber,"</em> A different voice sang.</p><p><em>"Harry blows up Aunt Marge, the Dementors come and take charge. Lupin is a wolf, the rat's a man and now the prisoner is at large. They use time travel so they can save the prisoner of Azkaban, who just so happens to be Harry's Godfather. I don't really get it either,"</em> Blue laughed before I heard static.</p><p>"What the?" I questioned.</p><p>"Freddie?" George chuckled, "What happened?"</p><p>"This girl," I started, "Blue. She knows Harry, Ron and Hermione. She knows about all the events in the past three years."</p><p>"Maybe she goes here," George shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded as I took out my earbud, tucking the muggle device into my robe pocket.</p><p>Time passed by and soon it was dinner. I sat next to Angelina and George and laughed about a prank we pulled on Filch. Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass and everyone went quiet.</p><p>"Attention everyone! We have two new transfer students joining us from America this year," Dumbledore spoke, "Please give Roxie Ortiz and Elizabeth Turner a big warm welcome to Hogwarts! They will soon be sorted into their Hogwarts house!"</p><p>The Grand Hall doors opened and out walked two girls, one brunette and the other blue haired. They walked down the row and stood in front of the Sorting Hat that was sitting on a stool. Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and motioned for the girl with brown hair.</p><p>"Elizabeth Turner," McGonagall spoke.</p><p>The brunette walked up and sat down on the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head.</p><p>He thought for a while before screaming, "Gryffindor!"</p><p>Elizabeth smiled excitedly and sat at the end of the table.</p><p>"Roxie Ortiz," McGonagall spoke up.</p><p>The blue haired girl walked up and sat down on the stool. She placed the Sorting Hat onto her head and it took awhile for him to speak.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>Blue hair? Is that Blue?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Great Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred's P.O.V</p><p>The next day Lee Jordan, George and I walked down to the great hall for breakfast. The doors opened to great hall and my eyes traveled to the Gryffindor table to see the girl with ombré blue hair.</p><p>"Does Freddie have a crush?" George smirked as he elbowed me slightly.</p><p>"Just reminds me a lot of my soulmate," I shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, doesn't your soulmate have blue hair?" Lee Jordan asked.</p><p>I nodded. We sat down near the golden trio and I smiled at Roxie.</p><p>"Hi!" Roxie waved, "I'm Roxie and this is my friend Lizzie. And you are?"</p><p>"I'm Fred," George smiled, "And he's George."</p><p>Roxie nodded and continued to eat.</p><p>"Roxie. Lizzie," Hermione smiled, "You ready for your first real day of classes?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lizzie nodded eagerly, "I've been wanted to learn magic for a while now."</p><p>Roxie elbowed her, "We've been learning in America. But we never liked our teachers."</p><p>Hermione and the rest of the group nodded. Lizzie reached into her robe and pulled out the same muggle device as the one I received.</p><p>"What's that?" Ron asked.</p><p>"It's a Bluetooth speaker," Lizzie explained, "I can play music from my phone and it'll play from the speaker. Like so."</p><p>Lizzie pressed something on the device and music started playing.</p><p>
  <em>"If all of the kings had their queens on the throne, we would pop champagne and raise a toast. To all of the queens who are fighting alone baby, you're not dancin' on your own."</em>
</p><p>"Oh," Roxie smiled, "'Kings &amp; Queens' by Ava Max."</p><p>"Bloody hell," Ron spoke as he looked at the device, "That's brilliant!"</p><p>"I've used landlines before but never had one for myself," Harry spoke up.</p><p>"That's a phone," Hermione smiled, "It's a way to communicate with people faster than owl."</p><p>"Owl?" Roxie questioned.</p><p>"You've sent mail by owl before, right?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Roxie nodded.</p><p>We ate breakfast and I kept glancing at Roxie. Roxie looked up and locked eyes with me.</p><p>"Yes George?" She asked.</p><p>"Actually I'm Fred," I smirked.</p><p>Roxie rolled her eyes and laughed, "Good one. I also have a twin. He didn't transfer though."</p><p>Roxie and Lizzie stood up and started to appear transparent.</p><p>"What the bloody hell?" Neville questioned as his face went pale.</p><p>"What's happening to them?" Ron asked as he turned to Hermione.</p><p>"I have no clue," Hermione responded.</p><p>Lizzie grabbed the speaker off the table and looked at the device speaking softly only so Roxie and I could hear, "It's 7am."</p><p>They soon disappeared right in front of us and we all looked around confused.</p><p>"What just happened?"</p><p>Blue's P.O.V:</p><p>My alarm went off and I sat up and looked around. I'm back in my room. My room in my house in Boston. I sighed. I grabbed my phone and FaceTimed Lizzie. Lizzie answered as I changed off screen.</p><p>"Hey B," Lizzie spoke.</p><p>"Hey," I laughed, "Did you have a weird ass dream where we went to Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Yeah. You had the same dream?" Lizzie chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah. You played 'Kings &amp; Queens' by Ava Max," I continued.</p><p>"That is freaky," Lizzie spoke, "Also. Fred Weasley was staring at you."</p><p>"I know," I laughed, "It's not like anything would happen anyway."</p><p>"Hey I got to go," Lizzie groaned, "Carmine isn't getting dressed and I need to help him. Peace out."</p><p>I hung up the phone and plugged in my headphones. I pressed play to my random songs playlist and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"Not everyday is gonna be a good day. Not everything is gonna go your way. It's all about the way you think. Rise from your past, don't sink!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Used to be the kid on the back of the bus,"</em> I sang along as got changed into white leggings and a blue sweater, <em>"Everybody looked at me and never gave a fuck, so what? 'Cause now I'm here to make a statement. The road you follow doesn't have to be pavement."</em></p><p>I continued singing along as I grabbed my backpack and skateboard. I walked down my spiral staircase and ran out the door without breakfast. I didn't need any food this morning. I felt full but I don't know why. I skated to school and went straight to the auditorium. My first block of the day was a study and Austin, the Library knows I come here to sing and just perform. I slid off my shoes and pressed 'Chosen Last' by Sara Keys.</p><p>I slid my phone into the side of the leggings and just started dancing and singing. I poured my heart in the dance and laughed as I collapsed to the ground after the song ended.</p><p><em>"Blue?"</em> Ginger spoke.</p><p>"Oh, hey!" I laughed, out of breath.</p><p><em>"Can you say those lyrics again?"</em> Ginger asked politely.</p><p>"What part?" I asked.</p><p><em>"Uh,"</em> Ginger thought for a second, <em>"I've been chosen last, something something. I wanna write those lyrics down. I'm in class so I can't look up the song."</em></p><p>"I've been chosen last since the kindergarten. Walk in the grass and it's disregarded. Fast walk to the lunch table, and pack up before I'm ready to go," I sang, "I don't speak my mind, I just sit and listen. I'm there on time 'cause they won't know I'm missing. Sometimes I would rather stay home. Than show up to be ignored and alone."</p><p><em>"Thanks,"</em> Ginger chuckled, <em>"What other songs do you have?"</em></p><p>"Hey!" A girl yelled from the seats of the theatre.</p><p>"Uh, hi," I waved softly.</p><p>"Milo and I have the theatre today," The girl responded.</p><p>"Oh sorry," I gulped.</p><p>"Hey Blue," Milo smiled, "You can keep the theatre. Ava and I will request it on Thursday."</p><p><em>"Wait,"</em> Ginger spoke, <em>"Blue's your name?"</em></p><p>"Yeah," I whispered before speaking up, "Milo. We have our duet rehearsal tonight, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Milo nodded, "We could rehearse a bit now if you'd like."</p><p>I smiled, "Sure. I'd love that."</p><p><em>"But he's not your soulmate,"</em> Ginger sighed.</p><p>Milo and I synced our music and I pressed play for 'Ghost of You' by 5 Seconds of Summer. We ran through our duet and laughed.</p><p>"That was horrible," Ava snickered.</p><p>"And you're a bitch," Milo smirked, "Blue is a great dancer. I paired with you just so you could perform. Blue and I have been dancing since I was 9 and she was 8. No one beats Blue."</p><p>"Ugh," Ava scoffed and walked off.</p><p>"Sorry about her," Milo laughed, "How's it like having your soulmate now?"</p><p>"It's weird," I laughed, "How's yours?"</p><p>"She's uh," Milo chuckled as he pulled out his earbuds and put them in his bag, "Could you take yours out?"</p><p>"I'll talk to you later Ginger," I smiled as I looked into Milo's eyes.</p><p><em>"But—"</em> Ginger started.</p><p>I unplugged my headphones and put them into my backpack along with my phone.</p><p>"What's up?" I asked once everything was put away.</p><p>"My soulmate is from a different world."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue's P.O.V</p><p>"What do you mean your soulmate is from a different world?" I questioned in awe.</p><p>"I don't know how to explain it," Milo chuckled, "She's a troubled girl. She goes by Emma. She has an eating disorder and I've met her multiple times."</p><p>"How?" I asked.</p><p>"By sleeping," Milo explained, "You travel to your soulmates world when you go to sleep."</p><p>"But why?" I asked.</p><p>"To save them from themselves or others," Milo sighed, "I'm there pretty much to just love Emma for who she is and to help her love herself more."</p><p>I looked down, "My soulmate is a ginger."</p><p>"Nice. What's his name?" Milo asked with a smirk as he scrolled through Instagram.</p><p>"I never got his name," I explained, "But last night Lizzie and I had the same exact dream."</p><p>Milo glanced up, "Where were you?"</p><p>"Hogwarts," I whispered.</p><p>"No way," Milo laughed, "No fucking way."</p><p>"There's four gingers at that school right now," I laughed, "Ron, Ginny, Fred and George."</p><p>"Okay now let's decode this," Milo started as he thought, "As what we know right now, George, Ginny and Ron are fine."</p><p>"That leaves Fred," I nodded.</p><p>"And he dies," Milo continued, "Which means you're there to stop him from dying."</p><p>"But then what happens when I stop him?" I asked.</p><p>"I know someone we can go to," Milo smirked.</p><p>"Jason," Milo and I spoke at the same time before running out of the theatre with our bags.</p><p>We ran to our Soulmate History classroom and knocked on the door. Mr.Smith aka Jason opened the door and smiled.</p><p>"Hello you two," Jason laughed as he pulled us into his class, "Let me guess. You have questions about soulmates?"</p><p>"We both have soulmates from different worlds," I explained.</p><p>Jason stared at us with a blank expression. Jason blinked before sitting down at his desk. He grabbed a book from the corner of his desk and opened it, flipping to a chapter called 'Different World Soulmates'.</p><p>"I normally don't teach this lesson in classes because having a soulmate in a different world, is very rare," Jason explained, "When you go to sleep you travel to your soulmate's world and experience a day there. You have a job there to help your soulmate either overcome an obstacle or help them survive."</p><p>"What do you do when you do just that? Like you help them out from their destined fate?" I asked as I pulled up a chair to Jason's desk.</p><p>"You have the choice of staying in this world, or saying goodbye to everyone here and staying with your soulmate," Jason explained.</p><p>"So you wouldn't be able to visit people if you chose to stay?" Milo asked.</p><p>"As what we know right now with the science that has been done, it's not possible," Jason explained.</p><p>Milo and I nodded.</p><p>"So who are your soulmates?" Jason smirked as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"Her name is Emma," Milo smiled, "She has an eating disorder. And I've come to the conclusion I'm there to help her get over that or to just love her for herself."</p><p>"And you Blue?" Jason asked looking over at me.</p><p>"Uh," I chuckled, "I don't know if it's him for sure but his name is Fred. He's a ginger."</p><p>"Does he have 6 siblings?" Jason smirked.</p><p>I nodded, "Yes. That Fred."</p><p>"That's the type of soulmate you shouldn't tell people about," Jason sighed as he closed the book on his desk.</p><p>"And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Because if you tell any girl he is your soulmate people won't be too happy. Think about it. How mad would you be if your celebrity crush's soulmate was your best friend?" Jason smiled as he put it into perspective.</p><p>I nodded, "I've only told Milo and Lizzie. Lizzie went with me but she doesn't know who her soulmate is."</p><p>"Which means her soulmate isn't 15 yet," Jason chuckled.</p><p>"So her soulmate is in Year 4," I chuckled, "Well what kids in Year 4 are fucked up or don't get a happy ending?"</p><p>Jason thought for a second and chuckled, "Most of them. Considering a lot of them died in the Battle of Hogwarts."</p><p>"Wait," I stopped to think, "I'm going to have to survive the Battle of Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Unfortunately," Jason sighed as the bell rang, "Head to your next class. If you need anything else come back and talk to me."</p><p>Milo and I nodded. We went back to the theatre for our vaudeville class. Ms.Tyler was warming people up and I joined in. I looked around the circle and my eyes stopped on a dirty blond. I glared at him and he scoffed.</p><p>"What?" He smirked, "Miss me already?"</p><p>"Nah. You and Ava were clearly meant for each other," I shrugged.</p><p>"Hey!" Ms.Tyler snapped, "Unfortunately our sound system is getting fixed so we have to use our phones and sync up the music."</p><p>"Too bad Blue doesn't have a soulmate," Ava snickered.</p><p>"Too bad Ava's soulmate is scraps from me," I smirked as I put in my headphones, "He's sweet, funny, outgoing, protective and cute."</p><p><em>"Are you talking about me love?"</em> Ginger asked with a small chuckle.</p><p>A blush crept onto my cheeks and I gulped as I turned away from the group, "Maybe. And I'd suggest to take your headphones out. I'm going to be singing a lot during class."</p><p><em>"I wanna hear you sing,"</em> Ginger spoke as I blushed a deeper red.</p><p>"Wait," I started, "Have you been hearing static since I took my headphones out?"</p><p><em>"Yeah,"</em> Ginger responded.</p><p>I smirked, "You were waiting for me."</p><p>"Blue! Milo! Seventeen, go!" Ms.Tyler smiled.</p><p>I turned to Milo, "Fine, we're damaged. Really damaged. But that does not make us wise. We're not special, we're not different. We don't choose who lives or dies."</p><p>"You have a amazing voice," Ginger chuckled.</p><p>"Let's be normal, see bad movies, sneak a beer and watch TV," I sang, "We'll bake brownies, or go bowling. Don't you want a life with me?"</p><p>Class ended and I sighed, time for a lunch alone. Lizzie and Ama both have first lunch and I know Milo wouldn't want to sit with me. Maybe I can talk to Fred. I mean, Ginger. I grabbed my bags and walked to the cafeteria and sat down alone. I pulled out leftover chicken wings from the night before and took a bite of one. Three girls walked up to me. I sighed and put my headphones in.</p><p>"Hey Blue," Jessa smirked, "I see you've gotten your headphones."</p><p>"Yeah what about them?" I muttered, not looking up from my phone.</p><p>"Rumor has it you don't have a soulmate," Haley laughed, "All you hear is static."</p><p>"That's not true," I shook my head, "I have a soulmate."</p><p>"Oh really? What's his name?" Ava chuckled as she pushed my phone out of my hands.</p><p>"Hey!" I snapped, "Leave me alone."</p><p>"At least we know someone who's going to die alone," Haley snickered as she elbowed Ava.</p><p>"No one would date you," Jessa shook her head, "You're ugly and pretty fat."</p><p>I looked at my meal in front of me.</p><p>"I'd suggest dropping a few pounds," Ava snickered as she shoved my plate to the floor.</p><p>The three of them walked off laughing and I bit my lip. I put my lunch bag into my backpack and wiped the tears that fell from my face.</p><p><em>"Blue, I heard everything,"</em> Ginger finally spoke, <em>"Are you okay?"</em></p><p>I ignored him and picked up my plate from off the floor, throwing it into a nearby trash bin. I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the library.</p><p><em>"Blue,"</em> Ginger spoke again, <em>"Answer me."</em></p><p>"Leave me alone," I whispered, "I forgot my normal headphones at home. Just disconnect yours and so I can be alone."</p><p><em>"But you shouldn't be alone,"</em> Ginger spoke again.</p><p>"Fuck off Fred," I snapped.</p><p><em>"How do you know my name?"</em> Ginger asked.</p><p>"Crap," I gulped.</p><p><em>"Have we met?"</em> Ginger asked confused, <em>"Are you Roxie?"</em></p><p>I took out my headphones and put them into my bag. The day from there on out went by quickly. I got home later that night and was ready to go see Fred and try and explain everything when I got a notification of Snapchat that Ava tagged me in her story. I gulped and pressed open and it was a picture of myself in a bra and underwear. I clicked out of it and through my phone against the wall. I burst into tears and stood up from my bed. I grabbed the plywood and dropped it over the stairs so no one could bother me. My phone was blowing up as tears ran down my face. I can't see Fred now.</p><p>Lizzie's P.O.V</p><p>"Lizzie!" Hermione smiled excitedly, "You're back! Where's Roxie? Fred's been asking me a bunch of questions about soulmates and I thought you both might know more about it than me."</p><p>"Uh," I chuckled, "I shouldn't say. It's none of my business to be spreading around."</p><p>"Lizzie," Fred yelled as he ran up to me along with George.</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked.</p><p>"Is Roxie my soulmate?" Fred whispered in my ear.</p><p>"I don't know," I shrugged, "We think so."</p><p>"I'm just asking because I asked her earlier if she was okay," Fred started, "And three girls were messing with her. Now all I hear is sad music."</p><p>"What's currently playing?" I asked.</p><p>"Uh," Fred thought, "Something about amnesia?"</p><p>"5 SOS," I nodded, "As long as it's not B Mike, we're all set."</p><p>"What's B Mike?" George asked.</p><p>"An artist," I laughed, remembered what Ron has said about Victor Krum.</p><p>And when will the other schools be coming here?</p><p>"Lizzie we have to get to potions so Professor Snape doesn't take points away," Hermione smiled as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me with her.</p><p>I waved bye to the twins as Hermione kept tugging me down the halls. We reached potions and sat down. Professor Snape started teaching us something but I was too busy wondering if Blue will ever show up. Just then the door opened to the classroom and in walked Blue with puffy red eyes.</p><p>"Ms.Ortiz," Snape snarled, "You're late."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry professor," Blue gulped.</p><p>"10 points will be taken from Gryffindor," Snape stated as he turned back to his cauldron.</p><p>"Where were you?" I whispered to Blue once she sat down next to me.</p><p>"You didn't see the picture before we went to bed?" Blue asked.</p><p>"What picture?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"A picture of me in my bra and underwear," Blue whispered back.</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide and turned back to the lesson, "Sorry I asked."</p><p>"It's fine," Blue sighed, "Has Fred asked about me?"</p><p>"Why yes he has," I smirked, "Why you already head over heels in love with him?"</p><p>Blue punched my side and I groaned, making Snape take 10 more points away from Gryffindor.</p><p>"It's not like 10 points will make a difference," Blue spoke up, making Snape glare at her, "Harry gets points just by breathing."</p><p>Harry sent Blue a glare. Snape took 10 more points from us and Blue shut up. We walked out of potions and to the Great Hall for a study. Blue kept her head down as Fred and George pass by. Once she notices that Fred sat near Lee Jordan and Angelina she looked up locking eye contact with Neville.</p><p>"Yes Neville?" Blue waved.</p><p>"Y-you have really pretty hair," Neville stuttered.</p><p>"Thank you," She smiled as a blush crept onto Neville's cheeks.</p><p>"Roxie," I elbowed as she turned to me, "What time was it when you fell asleep?"</p><p>"Uh...I believe 11pm?" Blue nodded, "I know. I'm even surprised I didn't stay up later."</p><p>"I wonder," I heard Fred say.</p><p>I turned to Fred and he had a small smile plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow and looked between Fred and Blue.</p><p>"Fred don't," I snapped.</p><p>"Why not?" Fred pouted.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood," Blue snapped.</p><p>"Looks like the mudblood is angry," Draco snickered.</p><p>"Shove off," I rolled my eyes.</p><p>Blue laughed, "When did you start using British terms?"</p><p>"I've come throughout the night here," I chuckled, "I've woken up Hermione a couple of times. Considering we're rooming with her and Lavender."</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Blue groans, "Lavender reminds me a lot of Ava but without the bullying part."</p><p>"I've been chosen last since the kindergarten," Fred sang softly.</p><p>Blue tensed up, "And this is where I wake up."</p><p>"So, you are my soulmate?" Fred asked looking over Blue.</p><p>"I guess I am. Considering that you're the only student here that has a soulmate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tri-Wizard Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue's P.O.V</p><p>I woke up and looked around the dormitory. It's been a couple of days and I remember reading and today is the day the two other schools get introduced. I changed into my uniform and robe and woke Lizzie up. Lizzie shifted in bed and then sat up.</p><p>"I'm surprised that actually worked," I laughed.</p><p>"Shh!" Lavender shushed us from her bed, "I'm trying to sleep!"</p><p>I widened my eyes and tightened my fist. Nope. Not today Blue. I've done some research about different world soulmates and found out that we have a body here that stays in bed so it acts like us. So we'll vanish from class if we wake up in our world but there will be our bodies in our beds in our dorms. I don't know, Jason also explained it that way.</p><p>Lizzie also got changed and we walked down the stairs to our common room and laughed about how neither of us finished our essay for our English class this week. We went through all of our classes and dropped our things off in our dorm as we walked to the front of the castle.</p><p>"Hey Roxie!" Neville waved.</p><p>"Hey Nev," I smiled as I stood next to him with Lizzie.</p><p>"My first nickname," Neville smiled excitedly, "Can I give you a nickname?"</p><p>"Of course," I nodded, "We are friends after all."</p><p>"We are friends?" Neville asked his eyes growing wide.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>Neville smiled, "Can I call you Bluebell?"</p><p>I laughed at the nickname and nodded, pulling him into a hug. He rest his chin on my head and he laughed.</p><p>"You're so short," Neville chuckled.</p><p>"I know," I laughed, "I will always be 5 feet. It sucks."</p><p>we followed the crowd out to the lake and watched as Hagrid was directing the carriage flying above. It was impressive, reminded me about a few shows we've done at school. We were ushered into the great hall. We sat down and and I felt Fred sit on my left as Lizzie sat on my right.</p><p>"Hey," Fred smiled, "How have you been?"</p><p>"Casual talk is not your strong suit," I laughed.</p><p>Ron and Harry sat down near us along with Hermione and Ron bickered with the twins about something but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking down at my phone as both schools made their grand entrance. Lizzie tapped my shoulder and I looked up. She pointed toward Victor Krum and smirked.</p><p>"Hey Ron," I smirked, "How's your crush?"</p><p>"Psh," Ron scoffed, "What crush?"</p><p>"Victor I love you," I sang.</p><p>"Victor I do!" Lizzie sang.</p><p>"When we're apart my heart beats for you!" The twins joined in.</p><p>I leaned against Fred and burst out laughing. Food appeared in front of us and we all began eating.</p><p>"How's your duet with Milo been?" Lizzie asked.</p><p>"Ghost of You?" I asked.</p><p>Lizzie nodded.</p><p>"It's fun but it's weird. Before we found out we had soulmates it was easier to dance with each other. Now it's like," I shrugged, "Weird."</p><p>Fred tossed my hair in front of my face and I huffed.</p><p>"Excuse me," I chuckled as I pushed my hair out of my face.</p><p>"What? I can't joke around with you?" Fred chuckled.</p><p>"You can," I shrugged, "But I'd suggest not to jump scare me."</p><p>"And why's that?" Fred smirked.</p><p>"BOO!" George yelled behind me as he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently.</p><p>I yelped and closed my eyes. I sat up in bed and opened my eyes, realizing I was back in my own room. Huh. I guess getting scared is a trigger to waking up. I closed my eyes and laid back down. I opened my eyes and looked around realizing I was back in the great hall.</p><p>I turned towards George and punched his gut, "Square up. That was not funny. I could have stayed in my world if I really wanted to."</p><p>"But you wouldn't have," Fred smiled, "Cause It's the only time you can spend with me."</p><p>"And us!" Hermione and Ron smiled.</p><p>"Blimey!" I laughed.</p><p>"NO!" Lizzie yelled, "I am not letting you turn into Ron!"</p><p>I let out a cackle as Ron looked confused.</p><p>"Doesn't everyone say that?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Not in Boston, which is where we are from," Lizzie explained, "The best thing we know how to say is fuck off."</p><p>"Or, you catchin the Soxs game?" I laughed.</p><p>"You did not," Lizzie cackled, "That describes everyone but us."</p><p>"So what's your favorite thing to do in your world?" Ginny asked as she sat across from us.</p><p>"I'm a performer," I nodded, "Lizzie's into art. She's an artist and I guess I am too but I perform on stage and shit."</p><p>Ginny nodded, "Like, a musical? That's what I've heard about at least."</p><p>"From who?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Me," Hermione smiled.</p><p>"I'm part of a Vaudeville group which performs select songs from shows," I explained, "I also dance."</p><p>"Like waltz?" Neville asked.</p><p>"I'm trained in ballroom if that's your question. But my favorite is lyrical or ballet," I nodded.</p><p>"YO!" Lizzie laughed, "Remember when you taught football players ballet?"</p><p>I burst out laughing remember all the hard work that team put into the class.</p><p>"Now imagine," Lizzie smirked, "The quidditch team."</p><p>"I'd drop out of school if I ever saw Malfoy do ballet," I snickered.</p><p>"At least then his saying would be true," Lizzie shrugged, "'Training for the ballet Pottah?'"</p><p>"How do you know this?" Harry asked, "You've never even been here before."</p><p>"We listen," I shrugged.</p><p>"Your attention please!" Dumbledore spoke up over everyone's voices, "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard Tournament, but to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."</p><p>"Wicked," Fred and George smirked.</p><p>"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department International Magical Cooperation. Mr.Bartemius Crouch," Dumbledore introduced.</p><p>Just then the bewitched ceiling began thundering making me jump as I felt two arms wrap around me.</p><p>"Not this time," I heard Fred whisper in my ear, "You're not going anywhere."</p><p>Madeye Moody casted a spell making the ceiling go back to the regular night sky. I smiled as I let a sigh out. I elbowed Fred and he pulled his arms away.</p><p>"Sorry," I heard him mutter.</p><p>"That's Madeye Moody," Ron whispered.</p><p>"Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked, "The auror?"</p><p>"Auror?" Dean chuckled.</p><p>"Dark wizard catcher," Ron responded, "Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days."</p><p>"And that's not the real Madeye," I shrugged.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"You'll see," Lizzie chuckled.</p><p>Madeye and Dumbledore exchanged some words as we all whispered about. Madeye than took a drink from his little bottle.</p><p>"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asked.</p><p>"I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice," Harry muttered.</p><p>"It's not," Lizzie and I shook our heads.</p><p>"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final," Mr.Crouch explained.</p><p>"That's rubbish!" Fred and George yelled as the Great Hall erupted in booing and displeasure.</p><p>"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled over everyone.</p><p>He then used his wand and made the goblet appear from a statue, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece as of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on tomorrow night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."</p><p>"Fred. George," Lizzie chuckled, "Don't try and use an aging potion. It's not going to work."</p><p>"How did you—" The twins started.</p><p>"We're not that stupid," I laughed.</p><p>"But Dumbledore is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue's P.O.V</p><p>I put on my blue astronaut suit and brushed through my hair. I curled it and grabbed my astronaut helmet. Our school won't allow us to where the helmets but they will allow us to take them with us. On my helmet I had a yellow crown. I put in my headphones and smiled, as I did not hear static.</p><p><em>"Morning,"</em> The twins chuckled.</p><p>"Good night you two. Go to bed," I laughed.</p><p><em>"We have some pranks to pull,"</em> George chuckled.</p><p><em>"And you're coming with us,"</em> Fred chuckled as well.</p><p>"Well it's Halloween here and I have to head to school. I'll be listening to music so I'd suggest to unplug but it's up to you," I explained as I pressed my spooky playlist.</p><p>
  <em>"What's new Scooby Doo? We're coming after you. You're gonna solve that mystery. I see you Scooby Doo. The trail leads back to you What's new Scooby Doo? What's new Scooby Doo? We're gonna follow you. We're gonna solve that mystery. We see you Scooby Doo. We're coming after you. What's new Scooby Doo?"</em>
</p><p>I sang along as I jumped walked down my spiral staircase.</p><p><em>"What going on at school for you today?"</em> Fred asked.</p><p>"We get to wear our Halloween costumes to school!" I giggled excitedly, "I'm a character from a game."</p><p><em>"A muggle game?"</em> George chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah," I laughed, "I don't know how to explain it. Normally there are ten astronauts, eight of them are crew mates and two imposters. We chose cards a few weeks ago and I got imposter so throughout the day I have to tap people who are part of my crew to kill them."</p><p><em>"Wicked,"</em> Fred and George whispered.</p><p>I grabbed an apple and ate it on the way as I saw Kyle in a Pink astronaut suit with his helmet. On his helmet he had a flower on it as his hat. We walked outside and skated to school. We arrived to school and spotted our friends waving at us.</p><p>"Princess!" Milo waved.</p><p><em>"Princess?"</em> Fred asked.</p><p>"Game name," I whispered back.</p><p>"Hey Corpse," I laughed as I walked up to him as he held a black astronaut helmet with ram horns on it.</p><p>"You ready for today?" He winked.</p><p>I nodded. I looked around. Milo was dress in a black astronaut suit along with his helmet. Ama was in a purple astronaut suit, her purple helmet had a halo on it and her game name was Angel. Lizzie was in a red astronaut suit, her red helmet had a black top hat on it and her game name was Arachnid88. Alex, Kyle's soulmate, was dressed in a brown astronaut suit, his brown helmet had bear ears on it and his game name was Grizz. Angie was in a orange astronaut suit, her orange helmet had a cheese hat on it and her game name was Cheese. How original. Evan was in a cyan astronaut suit, his cyan helmet had a yellow sticky note that read 'Dum' and his game name was Dumbo. Ollie was in a lime green astronaut suit, his lime green helmet had red devil horns and his game name was Devi. And last but not least, Nick was in a dark green astronaut suit, his dark green helmet had a stem on it and his game name is Sykkuno.</p><p>"Now that everyone is here," Lizzie smiled, "We all have our tasks aka our classes for the day. Our objective is to survive the day so we can't perform since no one would have died."</p><p>We all nodded and went to our first class.</p><p><em>"So you're friends go all out?"</em> Fred chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah," I laughed.</p><p>I smirked at Milo and motioned to Angie. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around and groaned.</p><p>"Why am I always dying first?" Angie groaned as I sent a report button to our group chat.</p><p>So far so good. When lunch rolled around I saw Kyle and Alex standing against the lockers. I grabbed Milo and ran to them, tapping their shoulders.</p><p>"Oh fuck you Blue!" Kyle groaned.</p><p><em>"You winning?"</em> Fred laughed.</p><p>"Yeah," I laughed, "How are you still awake?"</p><p><em>"I just love listening to your voice,"</em> Fred chuckled.</p><p>"Go to bed Fred. I'll be home soon so I can go to bed and see you," I laughed.</p><p>I began hearing static and smiled. I took out my headphones and made our way to the theatre to perform. Angie, Kyle and Alex walked on stage and started the song as everyone else waited in the wing. Lizzie ran on stage and pressed the big red button in the middle of table that is on stage. We all ran onstage and Lizzie started singing.</p><p>"I found a body beside the reactor," Lizzie sang.</p><p>"Somebody killed Orange? Uh, you bastards!" Nick sang.</p><p>"What we gonna do, this is a disaster," Milo sang.</p><p>"Everybody calm down and tell me what your task was," I sang.</p><p>"I was in admin, swiping a card," Ollie sang, "But it wouldn't go through, I was swiping too hard."</p><p>"I was downloading data to one hundred percent," Ama sang, "I turned around and saw Blue standing next to the vent."</p><p>"Somebody come watch me scan in the med bay," I sang again.</p><p>"I say we vote now and get rid of some dead weight," Ama sang again.</p><p>"Well I saw Purple lurking so suspicious," Evan sang, "She kept flipping switches at the O2 sensors."</p><p>"Switches? That's a keypad, this guy sus," I smirked, "Acting like he's a crewmate just like us."</p><p>"Kick him off, that's the only way to protect us," Milo smirked back at me.</p><p>"Bye bye Cyan!" I waved as Evan spun offstage.</p><p>"You're gonna regret this!" Evan yelled.</p><p>Once we finished the song, the theatre erupted into cheers. I took in the applause as I took a deep breath.</p><p><em>"You were amazing Blue,"</em> Fred sighed.</p><p>I didn't really catch what he said but all I knew was Milo was pulling me into a kiss. What the frick? I kissed back and Milo pulled away.</p><p>"Blue," Milo smiled, "Since you know, would you like to go on a date?"</p><p>"Uh," I gulped, "What's the harm in that? Sure!"</p><p>"What?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unforgivable Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue's P.O.V</p><p>I sat up in bed and smiled when I saw Hermione and Lizzie talking.</p><p>"You know," Hermione started, "Fred's pissed."</p><p>"But it's one date and it's with someone I've known for a while," I sighed.</p><p>There was an awkward silence as Lizzie gave me a look, "Oh. I see."</p><p>"I'd suggest to try and talk to him but I don't know how much of that you'll get," Hermione sighed as we changed into our uniforms.</p><p>We walked down the stairs and the whole Gryffindor common room looked at me. No one spoke a word. I scanned the common room and spotted two gingers.</p><p>"George, where's Fred?" I asked as I walked up to George.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" George scoffed.</p><p>I looked George up and down and sighed. I took out my phone and put in one earbud. No static.</p><p>"Fred, can we talk?" I asked as Hermione pushed Lizzie and I out of the common room.</p><p>Static.</p><p>"God damn it," I groaned, "Lizzie scare me. I need to cancel with Milo. He's a great friend and clearly my soulmate doesn't agree."</p><p>"BOO!"</p><p>I sat up in bed in my room. I grabbed my phone and earbuds and put them in, calling Milo. On the second ring he picked up. </p><p>"Let me guess," Milo chuckled, "Fred wasn't too happy?"</p><p>"Nope. Emma?" I asked.</p><p>"Same here," Milo laughed, "So we aren't going on that date, right?"</p><p>"As long as we're in agreement on that then sure," I nodded, "Also can you tell Emma that I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Of course. And tell Fred if we ever meet he can pull a prank on me," Milo laughed.</p><p>"Will do," I nodded.</p><p>We hung up and I sighed. I put my phone away and took out my earbuds. I laid down and work up in the Great Hall next to Hermione and Lizzie.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Lizzie asked.</p><p>"We aren't going on that date anymore. But now I have to get Fred to talk to me," I sighed.</p><p>"You could embarrass yourself in front of the whole school," Lizzie smirked. </p><p>"What do you have in mind?" I chuckled.</p><p><em>"I found a love,"</em> Lizzie's speaker sang, <em>"For me."</em></p><p>I stood up and started doing my duet that was done with Milo, on my own. I looked at the Great Hall door and in walked George, Lee and Fred. I smiled and danced to them. Lee gave me a soft smile, George was glaring at me and Fred. I couldn't read Fred's emotion. When the second verse was about to play I held out my hand to Fred. Fred looked at my hand and pushed it away.</p><p>"Really?" I asked. </p><p>"You're going on a date with someone who isn't your soulmate," Fred muttered. </p><p>"Not anymore," I smiled softly.</p><p>"Go dance with Neville for all I care," Fred scoffed as everyone around us laughed, "I don't like dancing."</p><p>I scoffed and turned to continue the duet on my own when Neville stood up. I smiled and dance runned over to Neville, holding out my hand in front of him. He looked at Dean and Seamus and gulped, hesitant to take my hand. Neville took my hand and stood up, hopping over the bench. I placed his left hand on my hip and took ahold of his right hand. Neville started to look down while we waltzed and I gave him a little jolt to making him look at me.</p><p>"The way to look confident about what you're doing," I whispered as we continued, "Is to keep your head up.  No one here cares if your feet don't know what they're doing. As long as you look good doing it, that's what matters."</p><p>"Is that how you looked so graceful?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded, "That and a lot of practice."</p><p>Neville nodded locking eyes with me for the rest of duet. The song ended and I laughed, pulling Neville into a hug as some people clapped. I looked at Fred who looked rather annoyed. I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat breakfast. We went DADA with the fourth years, as Lizzie and I were put in all fourth year level classes instead of fifth. I was sitting with Lizzie behind Hermione and god I know what happens in this class and I'm not going to like it. We kept talking in the class until Mad-Eye walked in.</p><p>"Alastor Moody," Mad-Eye spoke as he wrote his name on the board, "Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"</p><p>"Three sir," Hermione spoke up.</p><p>"And they are so named?" Mad-Eye asked.</p><p>"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." Hermione trailed off.</p><p>"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared," Mad-Eye spoke, "You need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr.Finnigan!"</p><p>"Awe, no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head," Seamus groaned.</p><p>Mad-Eye threw his chalk toward Seamus in anger, "And hear across classroom! So, which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"</p><p>"Yes," Ron stuttered out.</p><p>"Stand!" Mad-Eye snapped as Ron stood hesitantly, "Give us a curse."</p><p>"Well, my dad did tell me about one," Ron explained, "The imperious curse."</p><p>"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why," Mad-Eye explained as he opened a jar and took out a Tailless whip scorpion, "Engorgio!"</p><p>The arachnid grew as I put one of my headphones in whispered, "Fred."</p><p>Mad-Eye casted Imperio and started moving the arachnid around the room.</p><p><em>"What?"</em> He asked in a whisper.</p><p>"I've got a bad feeling about Moody," I whispered back.</p><p><em>"I bet you're just nervous,"</em> Fred chuckled, <em>"And why are you coming to me? You have Neville you could go to."</em></p><p>Mad-Eye flung the arachnid towards me and I yelped.</p><p>"The world traveler. The girl not from our world and the girl who has a soulmate. How's it like, being with people younger than you in class?" Mad-Eye snapped, "You should put your muggle device away before I break it!"</p><p>"Bye Fred," I whispered before taking out my headphones.</p><p>Mad-Eye brought the arachnid back to his hand, "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another..Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up."</p><p>Neville slowly stood up and I gulped.</p><p>"He's fine," Lizzie assured me.</p><p>"He won't be after this lesson," I sighed.</p><p>"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology," Mad-Eye spoke.</p><p>"There's the um..the Cruciatus curse," Neville stuttered out.</p><p>"Correct! Correct! Come, come," Mad-Eye nodded as he motioned for Neville to follow him to the front of the class, "Particularly nasty. The torture curse. Crucio!"</p><p>I watched Neville's face twist with disgust and distress.</p><p>"Stop it!" I yelled, "Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!"</p><p>Mad-Eye stopped and Neville stood staring at the arachnid as Mad-Eye picked it up, walking over to my desk. Lizzie's eyes went wide and put her head behind my back. Did I ever mention one of Lizzie's favorite animals were spiders? Yeah, Ron could never.</p><p>"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Ortiz," Mad-Eye glared at me with his eye one that could.</p><p>I shook my head knowing I'm going to witness that curse used on a certain hufflepuff.</p><p>"No?" Mad-Eye asked before I turned away from the arachnid in front of me, "Avada kedavra! The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."</p><p>Everyone looked at Harry and I sighed. Mad-Eye drank more of his 'Pumpkin Juice' and continued with class. Class went by fast after that and we were dismissed. Lizzie and I walked with Ron, Hermione and Harry as Ron spoke up.</p><p>"Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really BEEN there you know," Ron awed.</p><p>"Say he's brilliant once more for killing an innocent spider, I'll turn your blanket into one when you're sleeping!" Lizzie snapped.</p><p>I laughed and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face," Hermione asked as I spotted Neville.</p><p>"Neville?" I asked and he turned around facing me.</p><p>Mad-Eye came up behind us and pats Neville on the shoulder, "Son, you alright?"</p><p>Neville nodded slightly and I gulped.</p><p>"Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something," Mad-Eye smiled as he lead Neville away.</p><p>Hermione, Lizzie and I were reading different books as people put their names into the Goblet of Fire. I chuckled as many people did. I watched as Cedric and his friends ran in smiling and laughing.</p><p>"Go on Cedric, put it in!" One of them laughed.</p><p>Cedric put his name into the Goblet of Fire. People started clapping and I looked at Harry and Ron who we standing near Cedric. Cedric turned and walked away from the goblet and Ron tried waving, in which he failed. I stood up and walked over to Ron and Harry.</p><p>"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen," Ron smiled excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah well rather you than me," Harry chuckled.</p><p>"Rather you both than me. I'm not even from here," I laughed, making the boys laugh as well.</p><p>"Haha yeah!" Fred and George yelled as they ran into the hall with two vials of their age serum I told them not to make.</p><p>Everyone cheered for them and I sat back down next to Hermione. They gave people high fives and I laughed.</p><p>"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it," George laughed.</p><p>"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred smiled.</p><p>"It's not going to work," Hermione spoke in a song like voice.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Fred chuckled as he sat next to Hermione..</p><p>"And why's that Granger?" George asked Hermione as he sat next to me.</p><p>"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself," Hermione explained.</p><p>"So?" Fred asked.</p><p>"And what did I say about making it?" I sighed.</p><p>"You said not to," George laughed, "But we did anyway."</p><p>"Clearly," I laughed.</p><p>"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion," Hermione groaned as she slammed her book shut.</p><p>"That's why it's so brilliant," Fred smirked.</p><p>"Cause he's so pathetically dim-witted," George smirked as well.</p><p>Fred and George stood up and shook their vials.</p><p>"Ready Fred?" George asked.</p><p>"Ready George," Fred nodded.</p><p>They took off the tops and linked arms.</p><p>"Bottoms up," They spoke in unison.</p><p>They unlinked arms and jumped through the circle. Everyone started cheering and I looked at Lizzie who was just about as ready as I was to burst out laughing. Fred and George placed their names into the Goblet of Fire and high fived.</p><p>"3," I smirked.</p><p>"2," Lizzie started to laugh.</p><p>"1," I snickered.</p><p>The fire erupted and flung Fred and George back, causing them to grow beards. Lizzie and I let the laughter take over us.</p><p>"It was better in person!" I wheezed.</p><p>"I'm so happy I was here to see that," Lizzie cackled.</p><p>Fred and George looked at each other, feeling their now gray beards.</p><p>"You said!" George yelled.</p><p>"You said!" Fred yelled back.</p><p>They rolled around on the floor as the crowd cheered. The room became silent as Viktor Krum walked in. Lizzie and I stopped laughing and I elbowed Hermione. Krum put his name into the flame and looked at Hermione. Hermione gave him a small smile as Krum left the hall. I elbowed Hermione and smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.</p><p>Later that night we gathered back into the goblet room.</p><p>"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore yelled.</p><p>He made the fire that lit up the room dim as everyone settled down. He approached goblet and the blue flame glowed red. A piece paper popped out of the fire and Dumbledore caught it.</p><p>"The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore spoke.</p><p>The durmstrang crowd cheered as Viktor stood up. He shook Dumbledore's hand and went into a back room. The fire turned red again and out popped a blue paper fan.</p><p>"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore spoke again.</p><p>Fleur stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand, going into the same back room that Viktor just went in.</p><p>"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore spoke as Cedric stood up as his friends cheered him on.</p><p>He shook Dumbledore's hand and I chuckled as Lizzie elbowed me.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Fred and George asked.</p><p>"Nothing," I snickered.</p><p>Cedric went into the back room.</p><p>"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore yelled so everyone could hear him as he revealed the tri-wizard cup.</p><p>People cheered but the goblet glowed red again. The name flies out and Dumbledore take it.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read softly before yelling, "Harry Potter?"</p><p>I bit my lip, holding back my laugh saying I knew something they didn't.</p><p>"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled again.</p><p>"Go on Harry," Hermione shoved him lightly, "Harry for goodness sake."</p><p>Harry slowly walked up to Dumbledore as I saw Ron glaring behind him.</p><p>"Ron, stop," I whispered, "He didn't do it."</p><p>"Then how'd he get his name in it?" Ron snapped.</p><p>Harry went into the back room and I sighed.</p><p>"We're all done here," Lizzie chuckled.</p><p>The goblet glowed Red again and Lizzie and I shared a look. Dumbledore caught the paper and looked over it.</p><p>"Roxie Ortiz?" He asked, "Roxie Ortiz!"</p><p>"And this is where I die," I chuckled as I stood up.</p><p>"How did you?" Fred asked.</p><p>"I didn't," I shook my head.</p><p>I walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand as I then went into the back room as well. I looked around and realized it was the trophy room. The other teachers followed in pursuit as I met up with Harry, Fleur, Krum and Cedric.</p><p>"Harry, Roxie! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly.</p><p>"No sir," Harry and I shook our heads.</p><p>"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"No but I should have told Fred and George to do that," I chuckled.</p><p>"Ms.Ortiz, this is no laughing matter," Professor Mcgonagall sighed.</p><p>"I didn't," Harry shook his head.</p><p>"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Yes we are," Harry and I nodded.</p><p>"Well of course they are lying," Madame Maxime scoffed.</p><p>"The hell they are. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond talents of a fourth and fifth year who is in fourth year classes," Mad-Eye spoke up.</p><p>"True," I chuckled, "But harsh."</p><p>"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye," Igor scoffed.</p><p>"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?" Mad-Eye snapped.</p><p>"That doesn't help alastor. Leave this to you Barty," Dumbledore spoke up.</p><p>"The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr.Potter and Ms.Ortiz have no choice, they are as of tonight, a tri-wizards champion," Barty spoke up.</p><p>What did I get myself into?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to comment and leave some Kudos! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>